Can't You See?
by Xanthus Noirsang
Summary: what happens when old frinds meet, and one is on a misson? Yes, I add charaters to my stories but tey are good and follow the stury line...........moost of the time. this is my first one so... email me you thoughts........please?


Baten Katios

"Agh! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" a shoulder length black haird girl said, tugging at her partern's arm. "I just got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory." He replied. The man to who she was tugging at had back length red hair. "Haha. Very funny Tom." She replied sarcastly. Tom chuckled. "I'll wake up the others." He said standing up and walking away. "Ugh. Lazy bum." She muttered, stepping out said. She looked up the street, nothing. She looked down the street. A group of people where walking along the street. She stared. Can you guess who they are? "What the...hell?' She muttered. She stepped out into the street.

"Who is that?" Xelha asked. Kalas shrugged. "But from here she looks cute-" He started but Xela hit him in the back of the head. Tom poked his head out the door. "Jeyeah. They don't wanna get up.". "They don't hafta. Target spotted." The girl replied, spotting Lyude's red hair. She walked over to Tom. "Ready?" She asked, grinning. Tom sighed. "Why don't you stalk them and I'll wake the others up?" He pleded. "No. Your better at stalking. Go!" She demmanded. Tom sighed and transformed into a cat. "Aiy Aiy." He muttered walking off. "Good kitty." The girl mummbled walking back in. She walked into the bed room. Five more beds, not including her own and Tom's where oppicpied by her vampire servents. She sighed. This was gonna be difficult.

"Not a morning person doesn't even begin to cover it." She mummbled as she approched the beds. She grabbed the covers of two different beds and yanked. Both of the men sprung up. "Whatgoinon?" One mummbled. The other aimlessly felt around for his monocule. This man had hair that usally covered his right eye. He whore a monocule on his left eye. He was the most mannerly and usly the most vobalerlicis that a word? She walked over to the other three beds and did the same. "Up, get dressed, and met in the living room." She said swiftly. "I don't think we quilfy for that." The white haired one mummbled, yawing widly. The other three, one had green hair, on had black, and one had blue. The last three arn't in the story that much. :(Soon everyone met in the living room. "I'm out of bed and dressed. What more do you want?" The white haird man asked. "To listen." The girl replied. "Tom is tracking down our target. He should be back sooner or later." She mummbled, looking over at the door. Soon Tom walked in. "Jeyeah. There staying in a hotel." Tom muttered. "Well, aren't you smart?" The woman muttered, sighing. Tom griined, then growled. "Hey!" He mummbled. The girl laughed.

Everyone soon gathered at Lyude's hotel. The girl was louging in the...duh lounge. Lyude was strolling when he spotted her. "Zita?" He asked. The girl jumped. "Lyude?" She asked, looking over the couch, spotting the red hairded man. "Oh, sorry. I thought I heard someone." She said frowing. "Zita? Is that you?" He asked, taking a few steps forward. "Lyude?" Zita asked, jumping up. Her target was her childhood best friend! She stared in misbelife. Lyude contuied to step forward. She didn't move. There had to be a mistake. This couldn't be her target. "Zita! It's been so long!" He said happily. Zita ran up and hugged him. "Yes, and I've grown up now, Lyude." She muttered into his chest. He blushed. Kalas and Everyone soon came to see the huggling'nuther new word! moment. "OK?' Kalas asked, making the two jump apart. Zita stared at the group. So, her target really was Lyude. But, Lyude seemed so inacent and...weak. Then there must have been a mistake in her mission. She would have to stay here until she got a message from her comander. She smiled. "Friends of your Lyude? You not tha social type." Zite said, grinning at him. He blushed again. "Yes, actully. We're on a mission to find all of the end magnus before the emperer." He explained. Zite chuckled. "Like this one?" She asked, pulling out a glowing magnus. Lyude and the other looked amazed. "I'm a professional pick pocket." She said, tossing it to Kalas. Kalas looked at her. "How do we know you didn't take anything else?" He asked. "I'm loyal to my word." She said, a sudden hint of terror in her voice. Lyude noticed this and stared at her blank face. She suddnly seemed pulled back to reaitly. "Sorry." she muttered, placing her forehead to Lyude's arm, trying to hide her face.

Myron came walking down the stairs while Tom jumped off the fifth floor and landed with a loud bang on his feet. Everyone jumped and stared at him. He had made a slight crater in the floor. "Tom, you idoit." She muttered, no more loudly then the last time, only pushing her face harder into Lyude's arm. Kalas turned back to Zita. "Hey, we need all the help we can get. Wanna help us on our mission?" Kalas suggested. Zita nodded, half-heartly. Kalas looked happy. Zita looked up at Lyude's questioning face. "It's nothing." She said grinng, accidently reviling her teeth. "Uhhh...You have fangs." Savenna pointed out. Zita's grin faded instanly. "Dental problems." She muttered. Myron and Tom had walked over. She wipped around. "That hole is coming out of your pocket." She said, angly. Tom chuckled. "I know...but it was worth every cent." He added. Zita slapped him. Myron chuckled this time. "Your an idoit!" He said, laughing. Tom growled and tried to lung at him, but was pulled back by Zita yanking on his ear. "You two. Go resve a room." She demaded. "You don't have to! You can stay with us." Kalas blutered out. Zita looked at him. "Me and five other people?" She asked. Kalas nodded. We have two extra beds. We can always share." Kalas added. Zita sighed. "If you insist." She said.

Later that night...

The men shared the extra two beds, three men in one of the beds. Zita was forced to share with Lyude...cause she didn't know anyone else. When she had changed in to her PJsa white silk tanktop and her underwhere she crawled into bed next to Lyude. "This is ockward i spelt that wrong." She muttered. Lyude nodded. She curled up...kinda. Her back pressed agaist Lyude. Lyude figted. It was gonna be a long night. When everyone had woken up, the two friends where in a...odd postion. When they where sleeping they had moved to more comfortable postions, Zita in Lyude's arms. Gibari laughed, waking them up. Lyude tumbled out of bed, and Zita made a high pictched squeking noise. "Sorry. didn't mean to disturbe you." Gibari said, appoligizing. She shook her head. "I guess we moved in our sleep, I was curled up at the edge of the bed!" She insited. Lyude jumped up. "I'll go get my normal clothing on." Lyude walked away into the bathroom. Zita stood up. "I'll be back later." She said walking out. When Zita was out side her ring eminated a halgraphic soilette. "Zita. Have you located the target?" The voise asked. "I-I-II think there was a mistake in the idnfication process." She replied. The man seemed shocked. "What? There was no mistake." He said. "There has to be! You have lead me to my childhood friend, Lyude!" She pleded. "Yes, thats the one." The man replied. "YOU CAN"T REALLY EXPECT ME TO KILL HIM!" She replied loudly. Little did she know, Xela, Mizutie, And Giabri where all behind her. The heard this and rushed off. "Zita! Get a hold of yourself!" The man said, as Zita broke into tears. "You know what this man is." He said, trying to sound smaphtic. "I know. I just...I can't. He is my friend." She replied. "Zita. I own you. and you will do it." He said, and with that the holgraph disappered. She began sobbing, silently. Lyude stepped out and saw her. He walked over. "Zita?" He asked. Zita jumped up and hugged him tightly. Lyude seemed puzzled. "Sorry." She said, backing away. "W-w-waht's wrong?" He asked, grabbing her shoulder's and looking into her eyes.

"I-i-i-it's nothing." She said, giggling and wiping her eyes. "I've just missed you so much...and to see you again...it's overweling." She said, grinning. He stared at her teeth. She quickly quit grinning. "Heheh." She said, inching backwards as Lyude was slowly walking towards her. She took another step back and began falling backwards, down the stairs. Lyude grabbed her hand. Bad move. She tried to pull herself up, and Lyude wasn't expecting it, causing him to fall with her. She couldn't help but laugh as they landed on the forth floor. Lyude, wasn't so happy. Gibari and Kalas where walking back up to the room after bearkfast and spotted them. "Uhh. Maybe you should do that somewhere else." Gibari said as Kalas broke out laughing. Lyude jumped up. "I...We...No!" He said, flustered. Zita was still laughing. "Wow. So brave, but I don't think everyone wants to see that." Kalas said, wiping his eyes. Zita stood up. "We wern't doing anything. We fell down the steps." She explained, as Lyude looked like he would explode from embarrement, fustriaion, and anger. "Oh. OK." Kalas and Gibari said, beliving her. She laughed, and leaned on Lyude for support. She was weak. Her legs gave out. Lyude caught her from behind. She stood up wobbly. Myron and Tom walked over...well...Myron was dragging Tom from the bar. Myron cought eye of Zita. He slapped Tom and Tom jumped up. "ok.ok. I'm sober now." He muttered angrly. "Get miss something to eat." Myron muttered. Tom sulated and ran off. Myron walked over to her. She tried to straighten...but failed...poorly.

Tom ran back over and handed a packet of red liqued to Zita. Myron slapped Tom and Zita hid the packet in her shirt. "Is...that...?" Lyude asked. She shook her head. "No. It's a caffine drink." She muttered. She walked away quickly, Dragging Tom by the ear. Myron followed willing. Lyude looked puzzled, once again. Kalas and Gibari dragged Lyude back up to the room. "We want to know where and how you met that babe!" Kalas said, excited. Lyude sighed. "Zita and I are childhood friends. We where introduced to each other by Alimar, my adopting mother." He explained. Kalas seemed puzzled. "How did she?" He asked. "She made me play out side and I found her in a ally, all dirty and raggy. I will admit...she was where odd clothing. They didn't look like they where from any of the 7 continetns Mira, Mintaka, ect.. I took her home and Alimar said she could stay for awhile." Lyude said, smiling as he thought back. "When Zita was all cleaned up, she explained why she was there. She said she was hiding from her parents. Alamar said they would have to make it know she was there, and she could stay until her parents came. They never showed up. Evently, a little erlier then when I joined the emire, she was addopted by a nice looking couple. I never saw her after that." Lyude said, his smile fading. Zita had walked, she had a little bit of her 'cafine drink' trickling out of the corner of her mouth...she didn't seem to notice. Lyude walked over and wiped it off her moth. She jumped. "O-o-oh! Woopse." She said blushing. Lyude smiled. He stared at the red stain on his glove. She gulped. "I'll be outside." She said, walking out the door. "Hey! Wait!" Kalas said, jumping up. She stopped. "What?" She asked, turning around.

"...You're gonna need protection." Kalas said after a while. She chuckled darkly. "Yeah. **You **will." And she walked away. Lyude had started coughing. Kalas and Gibari looked over at him. Lyude has his tounge sticking out. "What?" Kalas asked, laughing. "It wasn't a caffine drink... It was blood." He said, gaging. "That explains why she has fangs." Savyna said, as she and Xelha walked into the room followed by Mizuti. "What? She isn't a vampire!" Lyude said laughing. "We'll test her then." Mizuti said. Everyone agreed but Lyude. When Zita returned, she found a silver cross laying on her bed. She picked it up. She examined it. She shrugged and layed in on her night stand. "That was gift from Lyude." Xelha said, sneakly. Zita smiled. "How sweet." Zita picked it back up and put it on. "Where is Lyude anyway?" She asked. "He is outside. The Great Mizuti thinks he is looking for you." Mizuti said, floating over. "I'd better go find him then." She said standing up. Then Lyude and Myron came walking in. Myron seem to uneasy about him. Myron walked over to Zita and wispered omething in her ear. Zita seemed angry. She began gibbering in some lanuage. Myron seemed uneasy still but nodded, none-the-less.  
"What lanuage is that?" Gibari asked Mizuti. Mizuti didn't answer. "I...I don't know." she mummbled. Zita sighed. Myron looked at the group they where now part of. "I think you should tell them." He said, grinning. "Why? It'll only make them scared of me." She said, tears on her voice. Myron placed his hands on her shoulders. He smiled gently. Zita began trembling. She wiped around only to face Lyude. She gloped him. "I'm sorry Lyude, but I have to do this." She appolgized as she nipped his neck with her fangs, making him bleed lightly. She licked the blood. "Hmm. So it's true." She said, finally facing the truth.

Lyude scooted out from under her. "So, you are a vampire. What kind of troble did you get into?" He asked. A few tears trickled down her shocked face. "Trouble? No, more like madness." She said softly. "Lyude, if you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?" She asked. Lyude seemed suprised at the spontanios question. "You have done neither." She answered. Lyude cocked his head in misunderstaning. "Lyude, I tried to fail in living, but I suceeded in dying. So, in the end, I am but a pitiful undead." She said, almost breaking down. Lyude looked like he wanted to comfort her, but seem scard to get closer. She looked up. "The family was a science family. They only addopted me to experiment." She explained. "Was it your family that sent you to kill him?" Xelha asked. Lyude gasped and looked from Xelha to Zita. "Wha...Zita?" He asked. She pulled off her ring as it began to vibrate again. Another hologram was projected. "Is the job done?" The man asked. Zita stared at the man.

She very suddnly pulled out a knife. "Hmm. So you waited to give me a show? Clever girl. You know what I like." He said chuckling. Everone but her servents gasped. She walked over to Lyude. She knelt by him. She placed the knife in his hands. "I was going to murder you. You are free to do with me as you please." She muttered. Lyude seemed shocked. "Zita! You fool! You placing you life in the hands of that monster?" The ringman i like his nickname lol "Shut up! You have no right to call him a monster! He has no idea what he is! How could he possibly hurt someone?" Zita yelled, angry. "Zita. I took you in as my own. I expect you to do this one thing for me." the RM ringman relied, suddnly father like. "You took me in...and you killed me." She retorted. The man gasped. Zita took the knife back from Lyude and wiped around and stabbed it into the ring, splitting it in half. Everone was now staring at Lyude. When Zita had stabbed the ring, the knife went down into the floor, and the presser she was putting on the handle caused it to shatter, therefore, alwilling the knife to go through her hand...completly. Zita grabbed the blade deedeedee thats cutting into her other hand. and yanked it out. Lyude's pupils shrank at the sight of her blood. Zita noticed. "Dammit. The process has started now." She jumped up. "This is all my fault!" Zita ran out of the room. "Lyude?" Kalas asked poking him. "Lyude, buddy?" Kalas shook him a little. Lyude opened and closed his eyes a lot. Lyude shook his head voilently. "Uhm. Yeah?' He answered, placing a hand on his forehead. "What did that guy and Zita mean?" Gibari asked. "I don't know...I don't know." Lyude said, faintly. "The Great Mizuti will go find Zita!" And with that said, mizuti floated out the door.

Zita was outside, by the pretty fountian, crying. Mizuti sat next to her. "What is wrong?" Mizuti asked. Zita looked up, suddnly aware she wasn't alone. "Can't you see? I've fallen back in love with some I shouldn't have!" Zita said, bursting into tears again. Mizuti place a hand on her shoulder. "Why? What's wrong with Lyude?' Mizuti asked. Zita looked up. "He is so inocent and shy. He has no idea the power locked away inside him. Mizuti, Lyude is a god probley 100x more powerful than Malpercio!" Zita explained. Mizuti's mouth dropped open, even though it was hidden by a mask. Zita sniffled. "And just now, that power is trying to awaken. Lyude has no idea what he is. And he isn't a reincarnation. He is the actual one." Zita wiped her eyes. Mizuti looked stunnedif she could... "How do you stop it?" She asked. "I...I don't know...all I know is that my blood-" She trailed off, her eyes suddnly getting wide. She heard a noise in the bushes. "So, you're a smarter girl then I thought." The RM said. Zita jumped up. "Go! Get everyone out. I know whats going on now!" She shouted to Mizuti. Mizuti went off as fast as she could. When Mizuti had gotten to the room, RM was waiting with a gun. "Get in the back with the rest. Lyude seemed chianed down by some invisble chains vamps can do asomwe things . Mizuti did what she was told. Lyude's head was also held back by some chain thingy. RM pushed Zita to her knees and pushed her face, close to Lyude's neck. "Do it." RM said evily. Hayden! Stop this madness. Do you really want to destroy the world?" She asked. Hayden smirked. "Whats it to you, brat?" He asked. Zita tried to pul away from Lyude, but Hayden pushed her closer. "Can't you feel the power now pulsing through his body?" Hayden asked, smileing and daydreaming. "Hayden, stop this. Your killing us!" Zita said, tears straming down her face. "As soon as you blood mets his the god Zabadiah will be awoken!" Hayden sounded excited. Lyude suddnly seemed stricken by a sharp pain. Zita looked upwell, as much as she could. Lyude side-glanced her, and shook his head. Hayden saw Zita's worry. "If you don't do it soon. Your love will die." Hayden said, evil as he felt Zita tense. Zita gulped. Very suddnly Zita thrust her foot backwords along the ground, between Hatdens legs and did a flip spin sideways. The cracked Hayden's legs aka breaking them

He screamed in pain, and the 'chains' faded not like you could see them anyway... Zita lifted Lyude dude...O.o? and beckoned the other to follow. When they where outside, Zita set Lyude down. "Lyude? I need you to say something" She muttered into his ear. Lyude didn't replie. Zita's eye filled with tears. "L-l-l-lude. You can't hear me...can you?" She mummered


End file.
